cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wade
Wade is a recurring character that was introduced in the fourth episode of the second season of . He is a Salvatore school student who believes he was misdiagnosed as a witch, but actually turns out to be a fairy. Throughout the Series During You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, Wade is one of the football players for the school game. Wade layer volunteers to replace Landon, though is rejected. In Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, MG borrows his camera for a project and Wade allows it. At the end, MG returns the camera while stating the project failed. MG nearly bumps into someone who turns out to be Sebastian. Unable to see him, Wade questions MG who he is talking too, as Sebastian tells MG that nobody can see him. In Screw Endgame, Wade is leaving the party before Sebastian appeared to him and easily manipulated the latter into waking him with blood. Due to this, Sebastian regained his physical body and presumably detained Wade to regain strength but spared him. In That's Nothing I Had to Remember, Kaleb and MG mention Wade and hint Sebastian attacked him. However, Sebastian angrily declared that he didn't kill Wade. In This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies, Wade is shown to be alright from his encounter with Sebastian and hangs out with Landon over comics. Later, he is at the covet meeting and he reveals he may have been misdiagnosed as a witch and theorizes he is a Fairy but is met with ridicule. He catches sight of a monster, while everyone else doesn't. While talking with Landon, they notice everyone is acting negatively and Wade deduces it as a a Qareen and they go about searching for it. Did you find Lizzie and Hope before telling them what’s going on. After briefly considering this, they decided to search but end up turning Wade away for believing he is a Fairy. However, after Landon is affected despite being supposedly immune, he realizes he wasn't previously affected because he was near Wade who is the key to the defeating the monster. Landon and the others go to get help from Wade but he believes he’ll just end up in getting in the way until he hears his peers shouting his name and getting it right. Wade decides to go confront the monster, hoping his powers will wake. After the Qareen manifests, Wade tries to use his abilities but nothing happens, this forced Landon to attack the monster to motivate Wade. Worried for him, Wade tries and after Landon is killed, a confident Wade tells the worried Hope that Landon has motivated him. Wade then shows his wings, confirming his theory of being a fairy. This left his peers shocked but they cheered him on, with this Wade used his powers to destroy the Qareen after it fails to kill him. During What Cupid Problem?, Wade is overseeing Landon attempting to fly. Wade questions this, as Landon states he read about it before telling Wade that he believed in him, then he should do the same faith. Powers and Abilities |-|Fairy= While he was initially suspected of being a witch, Wade is in truth a Fairy. Wade came to this conclusion, as he revealed he was inept with using magic and believes his parents were devoured by Malivore. It was not until his peers finally acknowledged him and he was encouraged that he displayed his wings. * Fairy Magic: This power allowed Wade to be unaffected by the negative emotion of the Quareen. Wade also has a higher perception, as he perceived the visage of the Quareen even while it was invisible. It appears anyone near Wade will also be immune to the effects as Landon did not get affected until he left Wade's side. After being encouraged by Landon, Wade displayed his wings and used his powers to destroy a monster. It appears his power is fueled by belief, as when his peers cheered him on did his powers get stronger than the resisting Quareen. * Flight: Landon speculated that Wade has the ability to fly. Having read books about the Fairies, Landon believes that Wade could fly and suggest he tries practicing the power. Appearances * Since When Do You Speak Japanese? * Screw Endgame * This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies * What Cupid Problem? Name * The name Wade is an English name. In English, the meaning of the name Wade is Ford.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/wade/ Trivia * Initially, everyone got his name wrong but after he saved the school from a monster, they have gotten his name right and see him in a new light. * Landon is one of the few characters to be a friend of Wade, though Wade speculates Landon sees him as a substitute for Rafael. References Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Male Characters